


Killer Queen

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dark Magic, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Domme Ruby, F/F, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, Magic, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smutt, Sub Abaddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Abaddon has a really shitty day and Ruby takes care of her.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Femslash February 2019, and for SPN Kink Bingo 2019 this fills the square Ruby/Abaddon.
> 
> I also did not know I needed this ship. I absolutely needed this ship. Please please please, read the tags. This is not for the faint of heart.

“Ruby, darling? Be a doll and fetch the harness?” Abaddon chimed as she strolled into the bedroom.

From her chair, Ruby regarded Abaddon. Wisps of her long, red waves strayed from her typically perfect coiffure, and her shoulders hunched as she neared the bed. Ruby stood from her chair and met her there. “Are you alright?”

Abaddon looked to her with a tired smile. “I will be. Once you get the harness. Might as well grab the whole box while you’re at it.”

Shit.

“Is that a good—”

“Ruby, dear, I love you, and I’ll do whatever you want once the collar’s on, but when it’s not, you will do as I say. Am I not your queen?” Abaddon demanded.

Ruby bowed as she rushed from the bed for the closet. Inside sat a large wooden chest, too heavy for her to lift by hand, but with a flick of her wrist, the box slid across the smooth cement floor to the foot of the bed.

“Candles too, please, love,” Abaddon said. “I’m in a mood.”

A mood, indeed. With a snap of her fingers, Ruby plunged them into darkness, and the next ignited an array of candies spread throughout the room. “Better, my queen?” she asked

A pleased hum sang through her nose. “Yes, sweetheart. Now, the collar first, then the harness. We’ll see how things go from there. But definitely leave the box open.”

Fuck. A long night of hard work lay ahead of her. Not that she wasn’t up for it. Ruby had hoped Abaddon might be interested in a little stress relief that evening but she had not anticipated this. Abaddon lay sprawled out on the four-poster bed like a corpse, limbs at odd angles and eyes staring at the ceiling, empty and unmoving but for their slow lids.

Ruby stared at the box, planning her each and every move. Her expertise in torture and lust had earned her this responsibility. And she was more than up to the task. After all, she had seduced and pleasured Lucifer's prime vessel. Why not a Knight of Hell?

When Abaddon had picked her, Ruby considered herself honored. Apparently, she had come recommended. It seemed her reputation as the demon that fucked Sam Winchester and lived to tell the tale had enticed Abaddon, intrigued her. Ruby thanked whatever power that had granted her the opportunity to serve her queen in the most intimate capacity possible. Call her what you will; a whore, an abuser, a manipulator. If you asked Abaddon, she’d give you the simplest answer.

“The collar, love. Now.”

Her wandering thoughts vanished in a haze of smoke. Ruby approached the foot of the bed and flicked her wrist, the chest opening with a loud groan. Wide as the bed, it contained layer after layer of leather; straps and belts and restraints, all neatly organized, the collar front and center. With great reverence, Ruby lifted the collar from its mount and rounded the bed to sit beside Abaddon, who yet lay motionless atop the plush pillows. Ruby slipped her hand under her neck and lifted her head. She smoothed her red waves aside as she slipped the collar around her thin, pale neck. And after she fastened the buckle, Ruby examined it. Ancient sigils etched into the leather ran the length of the strap surrounded in a language from another millennium. The bloodred dye—Abaddon’s actual blood—had never faded over the centuries, its crimson sheen still red as the day the collar had been crafted. Once around her neck, Abaddon was as helpless as the vessel she possessed, her demonic powers bound as her body. Only she and Ruby knew of the collar and it was paramount that it stayed hidden.

Satisfied with the collar’s placement, Ruby leaned into her ear and whispered, “On your feet. Now.”

Lazily, Abaddon slipped from the bed and stood, her head lolling to one side as though bored. Insolent, then. Fine. Ruby knew how to handle moody lovers.

A snap of her fingers cracked like a whip in the cool dungeon air. Abaddon screamed in shock, her cry cut off as she bit her bottom lip. Ruby smiled her sickening sweet smile as she asked, “Do I have your attention?”

“Yes, my queen.”

“Good,” Ruby mused as she neared her. “Did you have a bad day?” she asked as she teased at the neckline of Abaddon’s shirt.

Abaddon nodded. “I did, my queen.”

The tearing of fabric rent the air as Ruby ripped her fingers through her shirt and bra. Try as she might to hide it, Ruby caught the hint of a smile on Abaddon's lips. Might have to teach her the rules again. “Do you want me to make you feel better?”

Again, Abaddon nodded. Another snap of her fingers struck the invisible lash across the backs of her thighs, and Abaddon shrieked.

“When I ask you a question…”

“Yes, my queen. I wish you to make me feel better,” Abaddon finished.

“Good,” Ruby stated as she motioned to the chest with an open hand. The harness lifted from the box, a gaudy thing of straps and buckles and all manner of delectable restraints, and floated to her outstretched hand. “Strip.”

Abaddon responded with haste, her ruined garment dropped to the floor, boots kicked aside, and her pants discarded. She stood bare but for her underwear, a thong that she might as well have not bothered wearing.

Ruby grasped the fabric with her free hand and jerked Abaddon flush to her chest. Control, the height of responsibility as Abaddon's domme, slipped from her fingers with her lover so close, bare breasts pressing against hers and her full red lips gaping with want. But she gathered her willpower with one deep breath and repeated herself as sweetly as ever. “I said strip.”

Abaddon whimpered as the fabric of her thong bit into her flesh and tore, Ruby wrenching it in her fist. She discarded it, tossed aside and forgotten. Abaddon remained still as stone, completely bare; ready, waiting.

But Ruby, ever the patient taskmaster, enjoyed toying with her playmates. She waited, eyes boring into the blue of Abaddon’s until she positively hummed with anticipation. And then she struck, two fingers shoved between her thighs and into her cunt to find her soaking wet.

“Naughty girl,” Ruby whispered as she stroked. “Is my little pet eager?”

“No, my queen,” Abaddon answered with a breathless mewl.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at that. “Really?”

A flicker of lust flashed in her soft blue eyes. “Maybe, my queen.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Ruby cooed as she snatched her hand back. A thin layer of Abaddon’s arousal coated her fingers, examined in the flickering candlelight. Her eyes snapped back to Abaddon’s, and then she said, “Open.”

Red lips parted with another twitch of a smile that Ruby forced herself to ignore. Abaddon would make this difficult. Swift as a cat, Ruby shoved her fingers into her open mouth, and Abaddon sealed her lips around them far too eagerly. That deserved another lesson, one she would not forget. Ruby dragged her fingers from her mouth, red lipstick smeared down her chin, then backhanded her across the face. The split in her lip leaked a drop of blood as Abaddon forced down her wicked grin, not a trace of it found on her face. Reward good behavior, Ruby had always preached, and so, she grasped Abaddon by the chin and licked. The salt of her blood lingered as Ruby then pressed her lips upon hers for a rough kiss. Connected so, she released a trickle of her power into Abaddon, the cut in her lip healing as if it had never been.

Parted, Ruby licked her lips clean of Abaddon’s fluids, then spoke. “Now, then. Step in.” She righted the harness and held it before her.

Abaddon did as ordered, slipping the leather straps up her long pale legs and over her hips. She took the harness in hand and slipped it over her arms and across her shoulders, then returned to attention. Loose, the straps dangled from her lithe frame, and so Ruby twirled her hand. Abaddon obeyed, turning about-face for her.

The groin straps tightened with a rough jerk, as did the buckles at her shoulders and underbust. At the waist cincher, Ruby took her time, a slow pull that forced the air from Abaddon’s lungs. Once completely fastened Ruby summoned additional restraints from the box with a wave of her hand, wrist cuffs and elbow bindings floating with ease. “Onto the bed.”

Abaddon crawled onto the bed and faced the headboard, then froze on her knees. Ruby followed and knelt behind her. She drank Abaddon in from head to toe, red leather biting into the delicate white flesh, the swell of her ass begging for her touch. But Ruby gathered her willpower as she issued another order. “Arms.”

Elbows and wrists met behind her back as Abaddon arched, stretched. As Ruby fastened the cuffs, she asked, “How bad was your day, sweetheart?”

“Dreadful,” Abaddon groaned.

“Aw,” Ruby sighed as she threaded the straps between her elbows. “Demons not playing nice?”

“Do they ever, my queen?”

Ruby laughed as she said, “Hardly, if ever.” Another gesture of her hand summoned the final restraints, a set of thick ankle cuffs. “Spread your legs, sweetheart.”

As ordered, Abaddon shifted on the bed, her knees wide. Ruby wrapped her delicate ankles in the leather, cinched tight. Pain might be a part of their game, but decidedly not chafing. _Fuck_ chafing.

“Half suspension tonight, my dear,” Ruby sang. “Sounds like you need at least that much.”

Abaddon responded with practiced control. “I abide by your wisdom, my queen.”

“Wonderful,” Ruby chimed as she grasped a chain from one footpost. The metal dragged through the wood with a heavy thud until she reached one ankle and connected the clasp. She repeated the motion for her other leg, and, with both ankles fastened, pulled the master chain taut. Abaddon’s knees slipped another inch apart on the silken sheets, thighs spread wide and flexed as she struggled for balance. Perfectly prepped for Ruby.

From the foot of the bed, she observed Abaddon, so still as she waited for the next order. But Ruby remained silent as she shifted closer, directly behind her. The pale white of her skin contrasted with the leather, a deep red to mask any blood she might— _would_ —draw. Across her ass, bright pink lash marks had begun to fade. She traced those lines with the tips of her fingers, enthralled by the sight. With that thought, Ruby snapped her fingers and the invisible lash struck Abaddon across the supple flesh of her ass, marked with a thin line of broken skin.

A delectable shriek filled the room as Abaddon startled. She bit her bottom lip as her thighs quivered, struggling for balance, for leverage. “Well done, darling,” Ruby moaned as she thumbed the broken skin, blood smeared beneath her touch. “Are you ready?”

“Please, my queen,” Abaddon sighed. “I need you.”

Ruby moaned deep in her chest, the sight of her wanting and the sounds of her begging more than enough to arouse her. Overhead, she grasped the suspension chains and attached them to the harness, then hauled down on the hoist. Pulled up and towards the foot of the bed, Abaddon lifted from her knees barely an inch. That subtle shift of weight from her knees to her shoulders and waist forced her to bow at the hip. Once suspended, Ruby anchored the hoist with a three-overlap lock. Despite their demonic souls and ability to heal, nothing destroyed a session of restraint faster than a failed suspension. Satisfied, Ruby returned to Abaddon, connecting the final clasps to the overhead hoist, lifting her elbows and wrists away from her back.

Finished at last, Ruby admired her work, Abaddon partially suspended, her red hair dangling to the bed. Between her legs, Ruby crawled to the head of the bed and lay beneath her, face to face, to fully enjoy the sight of her craft. The tight straps bit into her flesh, thighs and breasts bulging from their restraints. Though eager to get to work, Ruby reached with a delicate touch to cup one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with a pinch. “You look positively radiant,” she sighed. “So many things I want to do to you. But first…”

With a wave of her hand, Ruby disrobed, her clothing transformed into her own set of straps and buckles and bindings. When the transformation completed, she looked to Abaddon and found her staring at her breasts. “Do you like it?”

Abaddon nodded, as she said, “I do. You look absolutely ravishing, my queen.”

“Oh?” Ruby asked. “Would you like to ravish me?”

Eyes wide, Abaddon whispered her response. “If you would allow it, my queen.”

From the bed, Ruby lowered the suspension hoist, Abaddon bending at the waist until their lips met. Brief, the kiss lasted a mere second before Ruby grasped Abaddon by the jaw and wrenched her aside. “Did I say you could kiss me?”

Abaddon, a mask of calm disguising her lust, said, “No, my queen. I only wished to pleasure you.”

Another lash across her backside extracted a whimper from Abaddon. “Then you will do as I say,” Ruby demanded as she shifted. Reclined on the pillows at the head of the bed, she lowered Abaddon another three inches, her head between Ruby’s thighs as her knees parted. She gathered her hair in a fist at the back of her head as she looked Abaddon in the eye and said, “Then pleasure me.”

The warmth of Abaddon’s tongue as it slipped between her sopping folds earned her Ruby’s most wanton moan. Her hips rolled, grinding her cunt against her face with demand for more. And Abaddon obliged without needing orders. Her lips sealed around her clit and sucked, her tongue working small, slow circles as Ruby held her fast to her flesh.

“Make me come, sweetheart,” Ruby gasped, “I’m… so close.” Truly, Ruby had never taken another mate quite as capable with their tongue as Abaddon. The woman ate pussy better than anyone she had ever met. The heat of her climax boiled over in a sudden rush of arousal, Abaddon working her flesh to perfection. Ruby gripped her hair tight as her thighs flexed, her entire body taut as the chains that held Abaddon aloft. In a blinding flash of release, her orgasm raged like wildfire through her veins, unrepentant and violent. Her demonic shriek filled the room as Abaddon, relentless, sucked her clean of her cum. Aftershocks of her orgasm echoed across her body, each shuddering flex drawn by Abaddon’s continued assault until Ruby wrenched her head back by her hair. Arousal dripped from her chin, bright red lipstick smeared with it, a pretty mess so deserving of a reward.

Ruby shifted beneath her, face to face once more, and kissed Abaddon deep, tongue laving over hers. She swallowed Abaddon’s moans as Ruby reached between her thighs to tease her clit. She had half a mind to leave her there then, but as Abaddon writhed in her restraints, whimpering, she couldn’t resist pleasuring her thoroughly.

Between her legs, Ruby crawled behind Abaddon and froze a moment to drink in the sight of her ass poised so perfectly for her. Arousal dripped from her flesh, slicked her thighs that quivered with palpable need. A need that Ruby knew precisely how to sate. A delicate nail infused with her power dragged a tendril of hellfire along the supple curve of one cheek, blood oozing from the broken flesh. Abaddon's cry softened into a mewling moan, music to her ears, as Ruby soothed the sting with her tongue. Against her pale skin, the smear of Abaddon’s crimson blood streaked as if made by a painter’s brush. In a way, Ruby thought, it had been. Abaddon considered Ruby an artist in the craft of pleasure and pain, so often she used her body like a canvas. With the other cheek blank, it called to Ruby, begged for her hand, and so, she obliged.

All five nails clawed into the meat of her muscle, power poured into her grasp as Ruby raked her skin. Abaddon howled in pain, her head thrown back and body convulsing against her restraints. For that, she earned a reminder, and so, with a snap of her fingers, Ruby cracked the invisible lash against her thighs. Deep cuts drew blood that ran to the sheets as Abaddon silenced herself, body stilled but for the shake of her shoulders as she struggled to contain her euphoria.

Ruby sought the solution in the chest, a wave of her hand summoning the gag she thought she might not need. But apparently, Abaddon’s day had been a truly righteous mess and she needed the entire routine. So, bending over her, Ruby stuffed the gag into her mouth and fastened the strap behind her head. “There. Scream all you want now.”

Abaddon moaned as she nodded, relieved for the outlet. Ruby might be a ruthless mistress, but she was far from cruel.

With her attention returned to Abaddon's sex, Ruby found blood smeared across her skin and along her own body. The lash across her thighs yet bled, and so, Ruby sealed it with a swift touch. She had so much more in store for Abaddon, she didn't need her vessel bleeding out before she was through. “Better, my darling? Nod for me, please.”

A vigorous shake of her head responded. Perfect. That deserved more than a simple reward. “You've done well, love,” Ruby cooed as she dragged another trail of fire along her ass. Abaddon moaned into the gag as her thighs quivered, so near to her end already. “Would you like to come?”

Another nod responded with her whimper, and so, Ruby obliged. With both hands, she grasped Abaddon’s cheeks, spread her wide, then began her feast. Blood and arousal fused for a taste so distinctly Abaddon’s, Ruby moaned into her flesh. Fuck, she was close. The walls of her cunt flexed wildly, tight around her tongue as Ruby penetrated her. Mere seconds of her attention split Abaddon at the seams, her wailing moan muted against the gag as she came. A sluice of arousal rushed over Ruby's lips, ran down her chin as she pushed Abaddon as far she could stand it, until she whimpered for her to stop.

Ruby withdrew, lips licked clean, and Abaddon slumped into her restraints. Her shoulders heaved with breath sucked through her nose, soft sighs and softer whimpers riding out her high. Pleased, Ruby soothed the lashes and cuts, healing them each with a gentle touch. “That was delicious, sweetheart,” Ruby sighed as she smoothed the pristine skin of her ass. “Are you ready for your final binding?”

Abaddon continued her labored breathing, hesitating but a moment before she nodded, eager once more. “Excellent,” Ruby sang. “I admit, I've been looking forward to this part the entire evening.”

One last wave of Ruby’s hand transformed the belt of her own harness, shifting into a holster in which was mounted a long, thick dildo fashioned after that of a hellhound. Deep red, it matched their leather, and Ruby wasted no time in teasing Abaddon with the pointed tip. A shudder of shock coursed through Abaddon at the sudden contact. “Oh, you want it, don't you? You want my cock buried in your pussy so bad, you ache. I can see it in your thighs, how you hum with need,” Ruby said with a moan. A flick of her fingers unfastened the gag, and it fell from Abaddon's mouth. “Beg, my dear. Beg for my cock like my good little whore.”

“My queen, please,” Abaddon wailed, “I need it! Please, fuck me, I need you. I need your big cock inside me.”

Ruby teased her a moment longer before grasping Abaddon’s hips, then pressed, the narrow tip gliding between her flesh with ease. With each inch, she spread, the cock wider and wider with ridges and bumps and a spine of rounded spikes that teased her clit as they passed. Abaddon gaped with a silent scream as the dildo filled her, stretched to her limit. When Ruby’s pelvis met Abaddon’s ass, she asked, “And how does that feel, my love?”

Abaddon merely moaned, nonsense falling from her lips. She begged for more, for movement, for friction, anything but Ruby sitting there completely still. Ruby, ever the giving type, obliged with a snap of her hips, violently withdrawing from her, then slamming her hips into her ass, the dildo pummeling her cunt. Another wailing scream rent the still dungeon air as Abaddon's entire body jolted at the sudden impact, and Ruby moaned her own delighted response. “So needy,” she started as she rolled her hips again, watching the ridges stroking her cunt as she fucked. “So desperate. My little whore needs to be fucked, doesn’t she?”

“Please,” Abaddon begged, “I need more, I need you to fuck me harder.”

Ruby grasped her hair at the back of her head and shoved her face into the mattress. “Like this?” she demanded as she pumped her hips in Abaddon’s ass, the slap of leather on skin echoing through the room. Harder and faster, she pounded into Abaddon, her flesh so pliant in her restraints and her mind so willing. “Answer me, whore. Do you like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Yes!” Abaddon cried, a string of ancient curses in her demon's tongue following. As Ruby thrust, Abaddon slipped between human tongues and ancient verses that, were her powers unbound, would have destroyed them both. Long minutes stretched, time distorted for them both, Ruby in complete control and Abaddon at her mercy, of which Ruby had none. Relentlessly, she thrust, pounding the massive cock into Abaddon until she begged her to stop, begged for release, for permission to come again and again and again. When the babbling nonsense fell to helpless whimpers, defeated cries of _please, my queen, let me come for you, fuck, you feel so good, please, I need to come, I can’t hold on any longer, please,_ Ruby poured every ounce of her power into her fingers and drove it straight into Abaddon's cunt.

The wail of a demon in the throes of death paled in comparison to the sound of Abaddon coming after hours of denial. That demonic scream rattled the chains that bound her as Abaddon’s orgasm ravaged her vessel. Ruby never eased, her violent thrusts pounding through her release as the gush of cum spurted onto her stomach and ran down her thighs. Several minutes passed as wave after wave of climax coursed through Abaddon, each with its own wailing moan. When Ruby withdrew, a flow of thin cum streamed down Abaddon’s thighs to soak the sheets, and at long last, she slumped once more in her restraints, vessel exhausted.

Ruby acted with haste then, her harness and straps vanishing with a wave of her hand and leaving her bare. She lowered Abaddon to the bed by the hoist, unfastened all her restraints in quick succession and returned them to the box. Returned to the bed, Ruby flicked her wrist to turn down the sheets—and in the process, cleaned them of all their bodily fluids—then crawled in beside Abaddon, a heap of useless flesh.

With the sheets pulled to her neck, Ruby cradled Abaddon in her lap, righted her hair once more, and smoothed her lipstick with her thumb. “How do you feel, my queen?” she asked.

Abaddon sighed a long, easy breath. “Like a million bucks. Thank you, Ruby.”

Ruby grinned at that, far too pleased with herself. “Glad I could help. Do you need anything before—”

The sounds of a sleeping dragon held nothing on Abaddon's snoring. Another pleased grin spread across her lips as Ruby wiggled further beneath the sheets, eager to join her queen in their world of nightmares.


End file.
